


Motivación

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Hay veces que incluso Kaidou tiene problemas para levantarse temprano a entrenar.





	Motivación

Levantarse temprano todas las mañanas no es fácil.

Aunque a Kaidou no le gusta aceptarlo ni siquiera consigo mismo, hay días en los que se siente tan cansado que la idea de quedarse en cama le parece más atractiva que la de salir a correr.

Su deseo de alcanzar sus metas y mejorar, junto al hecho de que no le gusta rendirse o dejar las cosas a medias, es lo que usualmente consigue que no la considere y aparte las cobijas, pero a veces necesita un impulso extra para seguir saliendo de su casa a la hora en la que comenzarían a escucharse los cantos de los gallos, si hubiesen algunos cercas, y lo que se lo da es el recuerdo de lo que le espera.

Éste no sólo hace que salga y corra todos los días; también hace que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro una vez comienza a acercarse al río, el punto de encuentro, aunque la oculta una vez llega ahí y ve a Inui, esperándolo con una botella de agua y una libreta en sus manos.

Su motivación es extraña, porque en esos momentos le importa más el tiempo que pasan juntos mientras el resto del mundo apenas comienza a despertarse que los avances de los que Inui habla, pero el calor que lo llena —que no tiene nada que ver con su reciente maratón— es demasiado agradable como para que desee cambiarla.


End file.
